MusiScout
THIS IS A WIP PLEASE LET ME FINISH. Summary MusiScout is a different freak from most. It comes from a different planet as an otherworldly being, and can steal the bodies of human/other freaks. After killing a human, it can then somewhat “possess” that body, and claim it as one of own. It is one of the last of it's kind, who had a war against itself for this wanting Human Domination, and those who wanted a Peaceful Side-By-Side Living with the Humans. The latter half was defeated, however mostly it's race wiped itself out anyway. MusiScout was one on the latter side, and fled to remain safe. Where it stole the body of a REDScout that had been already shot seconds beforehand. Along the way and throughout years, it traveled from map to map and obtained three more bodies, which it can switch from. A Spy body and a Femscout body. The third one was lost in an accident. MusiScout is an incredibly friendly freak, mostly fighting for others instead of itself. However, it can be taken advantage of because of this. It may sometimes give full trust into someone without thinking too much. (It fully depends on the body it's using at the time. Body System MusiScout's race lets them take over the dead bodies of Humans. They cannot be decayed or Zombified, but freshly killed. Depending on the body that has been inhabited by MusiScout, it's personality will change, along with strengths and weaknesses. If one of the bodies is fatally wounded, the body regenerates while another stolen body is used in the mean time, similar to Doctor Who's Body switching regeneration, only like a rotation between bodies instead. MusiScout can have many bodies, but only chose to take four bodies, loosing one along the way. It's Scout Body is considered it's main body, as it inhabited it first. This body makes it a bit like a normal scout, being cocky and a bit rude, however, it's more polite than most scouts still. IT gives MusiScout it's name, and Speed power. It uses a BatSaber. The Spy body was obtained when MusiScout battled a Spy that was destroying other humans for personal gain. After regrettably killing the evil Spy, MusiScout absorbed the body and can now use it when another body is fatally wounded. It gives MusiScout a a more serious personality, almost similar to a non-constantly killing GentleSpy, and a less but still PoliteSpy. Gaining the ability to disguise and cloak, the Spy Body works like a Dead Ringer and Cloak and Dagger. However, the Spy Body doesn't actually have any sappers or knifes, but still has a Diamondback and a Big Kill. The Femscout Body was originally a Femscout that fell in love with MusiScout, and attempted to assist him, however, this led to an accident where MusiScout had fatally wounded her. In Guilt and Respect for the Femscout's efforts, MusiScout had absorbed her body for one of his own, and in this, got part of her personality and basic skills and weaknesses. This Body due to being the only female body MusiScout has aside from the two male bodies causes a few issues, being that randomly, this body experiences random bleeding in the lower area due to hormone and physical changes. Also, this body has a tendency to get stuck looking at itself in a mirror, as the love interest for MusiScout still resides within the body's personality. The body uses the BatSaber like the normal Scout Body, however, also likes to drink Bonk, and eat candy bars a bit much. It also tends to like using the Baby Face's Blaster and Winger. This Body is also a bit cocky ad rude still, but otherwise, same as the other Scout body. Weaknesses MusiScout has other weaknesses. If hit on the head with any of it's bodies, it will knock out it's actually rather small but intellect brain. Depending on how much damage is on one of it's bodies, it could switch between bodies, however, if a body is fatally wounded (e.g. Stabbed through the heart, or brain, or loss of blood, etc.) It'll be forced to switch to a healthy body until the damaged body is regenerated. However, when the switch happens, an extreme amount of power is being move around to fit the change of physical form and matter, which can cause some random results. Maybe a win to a touch battle, or a complete loss of control for a minute until the excess power is extinguished. MusiScout despite having a very intelligent mindset, can still be easily confused. Losing a body, meaning damaging one of it's bodies mortally, causes it to be completely unusable again, and takes a part of MusiScout to die with it. If all of MusiScout's bodies are mortally wounded and die, MusiScout itself will die entirely. MusiScout cannot change bodies willingly, meaning only when a body is fatally wounded can MusiScout switch, and the body that is switched into is random, unless two bodies are damaged, the last one is of coarse the only option. If all of MusiScout's bodies are fatally damaged, then MusiScout will remain in the last body it's in, but in an unconscious state until either one body is fully regenerated or the current one.